Looking For a Dragonfly
by Bebopcowgirl222
Summary: Resubmitted after songfic fiasco. Dragonfly returns again because she just won't die. Much more serious than Return.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the third in what I had originally planned as a trilogy. I never planned on continuing it, but it seemed to tie in well with the original and with Dynasty. So here is the third and final edition. This one promises to be much more serious that RETURN.

So Mortal, Enter If You Dare…

To Capture a Dragonfly

Dragonfly was in an extremely bad mood. Not because she was in pain, that happened a lot when you associated yourself with other worlds, and not because she was cold. It was because she'd been captured, and was being held prisoner for some reason, although she couldn't imagine why. She irritably continued shredding the thin cotton shirt she'd been wearing under her sweater, and wrapping it around the gashes and bruises that covered her body.

She sobbed a little in frustration. She had very little hope of rescue, since she was living alone as of late. She nibbled a little on the bit of a chocolate cookie she had in her pocket, but it didn't even begin to quench her hunger. They had kept her in solitary confinement since she had managed to escape her original cell. She looked around the dingy room.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was clean, in fact, she supposed it had once been a very beautiful room. Glancing down, she brushed away the trash and crap from the floor and looked at what was once a very fine marble floor. The room was enormous, and since it was so cold, she supposed it must be somewhere northerly. She glanced up at the ceiling, and a mural that had faded with age. Dragonfly had been knocked out when she was thrown in, and onto a thick straw mat. She stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her limbs, and walked around.

As she walked, she looked for signs of where she might be. She knew she must be somewhere in Europe, as there were no palaces like this anywhere in America. Except maybe at Michael Jackson's house, but it was far too cold for that. And besides, none of her captors were wearing anything vaguely sequined.

Dragonfly noticed the grand staircase and gasped: a set of gold leafed thrones sat atop the platform.

"No way…" Dragonfly muttered. A Russian flag hung above. "I'm in Russia, and the only place I can think of that would have this sort of craftsmanship would be… I'm in Catherine Palace in St. Petersburg!"

Dragonfly walked up to the top of the staircase and looked down at what was once a renovated bit of history. But time had taken its toll, and the palace, for lack of tourists, had closed down once again. Boarded up, it had been forgotten, even when Russia had returned to it's past glory, the old palace had lain dormant.

"But why here? Of all places I could have ended up…"

Chapter 2:

Daine was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud, shrill noise. At first taking it as Kitten, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But a second later, Kitten herself dove into the bed with her claws over her sensitive ears.

"Numair?" Daine murmured quietly, shaking him, "NUMAIR!" she tried again, and this time it worked.

"What is it, Magelet?" he muttered groggily.

"I think one of your gadgets is going haywire again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Something's making a really loud trilling noise and its scaring Kit."

"Hmm…" The noise started again and his eyes snapped open even more. "Its not broken; its working perfectly if its what I think it is." He hurried from the bed, finding and going through a small chest that held Daine's jewelry and a few of Numair's smaller artifacts. He pulled out a small, blood red stone on a leather cord, which started glowing wildly and trilling again. "Daine, do you remember when I said that Dragonfly was the sort who gets in trouble despite herself?"

"Yes…"

"Well she's in trouble again."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

"Judging by the volume of the trilling, I'd say serious trouble."

"Does that mean we have to save her, or can we leave her to whatever fate has in store for her?"

"Daine… She saved a country, the least we can do is rescue her from whatever trouble she's gotten herself into."

"Oh Fine. We should probably enlist the help of Alanna and George, though I don't know what we'll do with the children while we're gone…"

"I'm sure Jon and Thayet can keep them safe. Things have been quiet lately, so I'm sure Sarra and Rikash will be fine." Numair stated as he started to pack up the necessary items to go and rescue the impossibly stubborn Dragonfly from the clutches of whoever managed to capture her at the moment.

"Alanna…Alanna…!" George shook the mass of copper curls and skin that was snoring faintly. "Lass, Wake up."

"Go away George, I'm tired and recovering from seasickness."

"You're not, we got back from the Copper Isles two weeks ago."

"Humph. Doesn't mean I'm not still seasick."

"It does. Dragonfly's in trouble again, and you've been ordered to get her out of it."

"Let Numair and Daine get her out."

"Its in HER realm, not ours. And Jon doesn't trust Numair to keep from messing around."

"Charming. So I have to get up in the middle of the night to save a girl who usually ends up saving us and getting all smug about it, and who wouldn't stay put in Carthak, but up and left rather than make life easy on everyone else concerning."

"Alanna…"

"Oh alright! Don't get so huffy about it," she muttered and climbed out of bed.


	2. Running to the Sea

Alanna picked up the note on the table, glaring. She'd known the second she woke up that Dragonfly had run off again; her aura had vanished from the house, and had been gone for hours. The note was the only thing that she left behind to show she was ever there, and there were spells on it so that if anyone besides the addressees picked it up it would disintegrate. She was worried, very worried, that someone would find her. George looked over his wife's shoulder and frowned.

"She's hared off again, then?" Numair and Daine came downstairs.

"Yes, apparently to take care of "things" that need doing. She promises she'll be waiting for us on the ship to the Copper Isles, however." George replied.

"Something has got that girl scared to death, and she's too stubborn to let us help her," Alanna sighed. "It makes me wonder what she had to do to get out of Carthak."

"I'm not so sure Carthak is who's looking for her," Numair murmured. "It doesn't make sense. Kaddar must have known that he slighted her by marrying, and he of all people should know that if she doesn't want to be found no less than a god will be able to find her."

"Who else would be so eager to find her?" George asked. "Assuming she hasn't killed anyone in a high position, and there's no reports she did, it wouldn't make sense for any country to put a whole lot of effort looking for one mage."

"She's a powerful girl, and Tusaine's head mage died not too long ago. It would make sense that they'd want to replace him in a hurry with someone particularly gifted like Dragonfly." Daine added.

"No, Tusaine wants Lindhall Reed," Numair replied. "He told me they sent him an offer. They want someone older and more predictable, not a teenager. She's too unpredictable and uncontrollable."

"Have you thought that maybe it isn't a country looking for her?" Alanna asked George. "The thieves in the capital would love to have a powerful mage, even if she is unpredictable."

George stroked his chin, "That's possible, of course. But I doubt it's Tortallan thieves after her. I'd have heard of it."

"Maren." Numair muttered, his eyes wide. "She must have triggered their attentions when she crossed the sea…"

"The lass has got herself into more trouble than she can cope with, and doesn't want us to know or get her out." George sighed. "She must have fought her way out, and now she can't seem to escape them."

"The Copper Isles should keep them guessing for a little while, but she's tagged now," Alanna muttered. "Foolish Girl. She must have decided Maren less likely to get her noticed that Tortall."

"She's feeling betrayed right now, Alanna. Kaddar abandoned her and she won't forget it easily. She probably wasn't thinking about it when she ran off." Daine remarked.

There was quiet for a moment, and the unmistakable wail of Rikash rose from upstairs.

Dragonfly raced through the Royal Forests with reckless abandon. Tigress knew these woods better than most humans, and racing over rough ground didn't scare her. Dragonfly swung off the horse when she reached a clearing and snapped her fingers in a pentagon shape. A few wards crackled long enough for her to get past them, and she walked through. A tall, old tree stood in the midst of the clearing, a rough hole chipped in the bottom of the trunk. Dragonfly tied Tigress under a canopy of branches and leaves, before crawling into the hole.

The tree had been hollowed out. A set of steps from the tree itself led into a loft with a bed, while another flight of steps led to a kitchen complete with pots, pans, and fully stocked pantry. The smoke left through a hole in the dirt ceiling. A latrine was deeper down. A small spring had even been channeled to allow fresh water.

Dragonfly sighed. She missed her rooms at the palace, but getting the royals in danger wasn't a good idea, and she was safe and comfortable enough here. She went down into the pantry to retrieve some bread she'd left in there. She left the majority of her clothes packed, knowing she'd just have to re pack them when she left. So she settled down to a night of loneliness and quiet, glad at least for the kitten burying into her shirt.

Two Weeks Later, Port Legann:

Dragonfly calmly walked through the port city, wearing a skirt and blouse she'd washed in a creek the night before. The ship Huntsman bobbed in the harbor, ready for her passengers to take to the Copper Isles as they calmly loaded her horse aboard. Dragonfly was watching the crowds, looking for anything suspicious, knowing that the rest of the Ambassadors would arrive soon.

Dragonfly herself looked presentable, at least. She'd managed to clean herself up well enough, and she had slept well. Her blonde hair was curly from a sundry, and the color applied to her eyes and lips was expertly done. She smiled flirtatiously at one of the sailors looking her over, and the young man flushed, before turning back to his work.

Just then, the horns signaling the arrival of the ambassadors sounded, and Dragonfly looked towards the docks. There stood Daine and Numair, Alanna, George, and a small army of servants. Alanna strolled aboard first, looking around for Dragonfly. The girl was leaning against the rail, her blonde hair sweeping itself from her crisp, neat bun. She had, on a leash no less, a small, black, kitten. The kitten looked quite unabashed at being on a leash on a ship.

"You did come then?" Alanna asked curtly.

"Of course I came. I told you that I would watch the munchkins and I will. It's not like I'd walk out on a promise like that," Dragonfly muttered. She looked at the two children who were to be her charges. "Hello there Sarra, Rikash. How are you two?"

Sarra and Rikash both giggled. Daine settled Sarra on the deck and Numair handed Rikash to Dragonfly. Numair was already turning green.

"The head is that way, Numair. And if you or Alanna are going to puke I'll thank you to leave me out of the range of fire." She stated as she walked off, holding the hand of Sarra and carrying Rikash on one hip like a practiced Nanny.

Dragonfly took the two little ones bellow deck, knowing that they'd both be tired from the long ride. She could feel the ship cast off as she let Sarra curl up in the bunk. "You know what, little one? You look like you're going to be a handful. As much of one as your daddy, if that's possible." Dragonfly herself decided she was tired, and lay down to rest…

"Sleeping on the job are you?" A voice asked, waking Dragonfly up with a start. She looked up to find Daine looking falsely stern.

Dragonfly looked over, her charges were still fast asleep and it seemed like night had fallen since the room was dark except for the candle Daine held.

"I was catching up on my own sleep while they caught up on theirs, for your information Mrs. Salmalin." Dragonfly sat up.

"Ah. Well, dinner is ready, so we should wake them up for it."

"Right then," Dragonfly nodded and gently picked up Rikash as Daine took Sarra. There was little protest as the two women made their way up to the deck. Dinner was dried meat and fruit. Daine ate well, as did most of the party. Alanna and Numair were both ill over the side of the boat a total of 18 times combined. Dragonfly kept count.

"You know, I could be nice and give them seasickness pills…" She muttered to Daine.

"Why didn't you mention these BEFORE we got on the ship?"

"Because I didn't think they deserved it, but I'm not sure I want both of them puking all through the voyage. They'll make ME sick." Dragonfly replied as she rummaged through her silk satchel. She pulled out a box of small, white pills.

"Alanna! Numair! Get over here!" She yelled. The two came over, both looking green.

"What in the name of Mithros do you want?" Numair grumbled.

"I'm giving you a chance at actually eating something. Here." She threw the box at them.

"You've had these the whole time!" Alanna asked angrily.

"Maybe…" Dragonfly tried to look utterly innocent and failed miserably.

Alanna and Numair popped the pills into their mouths.

"They take a while to work, I'm afraid."

"Oh well, at least you have them." Numair sighed and sat down on the deck next to Daine.

The rest of the trip passed as most sea voyages should, in Alanna's opinion. Quietly.

A/N: There's chapter 2 for you. I hate writing sea journeys. Nothing every goes on. So just assume that they reach the Copper Isles in about two to three days. Who knows how long it really takes… You will REVIEW ME! maniacal, evil laughter


	3. Meeting of the Mages

Disclaimer: Again, none of TP's characters are mine, and neither are Jimmy Eat World's lyrics to Get It Faster.

Chapter 3:

The group that met them at the docks was a large one. The ambassadors from every other country had already arrived, so Tortall was the last. Numair's expensive black robes billowed out in the wind as he, Daine, Rikash and Sarra walked down the gangplank towards the welcoming party. Aly hugged her aunt and uncle and greeted the two children. Alanna and George hurried down and hugged their daughter tightly. Alanna was actually crying. Dragonfly looked on as the rest of the delegation left the ship. Dragonfly was the last to leave, dressed in the plain clothes of a maidservant and leading her horse and kitten.

Dragonfly did her best to look unremarkable as possible, and succeeded. Everyone assumed the expensive Arabian belonged to one of the nobles, and the little maid was just a particularly useful one.

Aly was introducing her fiancé to her parents. A taller youth with crow black hair and dark skin, he was handsome. At least in the same way Dragonfly called her old cat, Seville, handsome. Dragonfly could feel eyes on the back of her neck as she walked over to the line of wagons, which were unloading the cargo ship. She spun around, to meet the intent gaze of a lean part native with laughable ears.

Dragonfly's eyes narrowed. "May I request of you that you NOT stare at me?"

He didn't answer.

Tigress swung her head around to glare at the young man. _He's a mage, you know. I should kick him. _

Dragonfly shook her head slightly.

"Dragonfly! Come here please?" Daine yelled from the group.

With a last scathing look at her watcher, Dragonfly hurried over to Daine. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Aly, Alanna's daughter. And Nawat, Aly's fiancé." Numair introduced the two.

"Pleased to meet you," Dragonfly curtsied. Aly looked curious as to why she was being introduced to a servant girl. Daine noticed.

"Dragonfly isn't really a servant," Daine smirked. "She's a mage, both with the gift and Wild Magic. She's a right pain in the rear. And you'll want to look out for her horse too."

Aly looked startled. "You're the girl Emperor Kaddar is looking for aren't you? He had one of his servants ask about you earlier this morning."

"He's HERE!" Dragonfly exclaimed, the surprise and worry crackled around her in the form of her lime colored gift. "Shit! You said he wouldn't come in person!" she looked at Daine scathingly.

"Usually royals don't! How was I supposed to know he'd show up!"

"Calm down! If you don't quit giving off your aura in waves every hedge witch in the city will know you're here!" Alanna scolded.

"This is so not going to be a good season…"

"Well, you may as well meet our mage too," Aly remarked.

"I'd really rather not, thanks." Dragonfly flinched. "The fewer people who know I'm running around the city the better."

"Suit yourself then." Aly shrugged. The cargo had been loaded and most of the party was ready to leave. Dragonfly swung up onto Tigress, carrying a protesting Morticia with her. The party rode off towards the place. And a god, his eyes crinkling with amusement, watched and plotted.

Ysul was puzzled, to say the least, as he rode off with the rest of the party. The source of his puzzlement was the blonde luarin who came with the Tortallian delegation. She nearly blinded him when he first looked at her. Her gift was so powerful as to be nearly obnoxious. And it was bi-colored blue and green. The blue had a coppery tinge to it. She had an odd accent, and she spoke with no respect for her own nobles. And one of the nobles she'd been talking to was a black-robe mage, so there was no doubt that he at least knew of the servant's powers.

To say that she wasn't attractive was a lie, and the smudges of dirt and ash did little to mask it. Thick, blonde hair tied into a bun, beautiful blue eyes, and a curving figure that was only a little bit too thin added to her character.

Ysul watched as she shied away from the Carthaki ambassadors, giving them an assessing glance. One of the ambassadors looked at her curiously, then decided she wasn't worth his time. The girl let out a sigh of relief. She stayed right where she was when the Tyrans passed, not even glancing at them. _So she's worried about Carthak, eh?_ _But why? A servant shouldn't interest them in the least…This is something to ponder certainly. _Ysul rode off, promising himself he'd figure out this intruder's business sooner rather than later.

The Palace:

Dragonfly looked around at the jewel of the Eastern lands with a certain amount of awe. She blinked at it, before handing off Tigress to a hostler for care. She hoisted Morticia from the saddlebags, and looked around at the people coming and going. They entered a large pavilion meant for the Tortallian delegation. It was comfortable, large, and airy. Dragonfly quickly slipped away after grabbing her bags and trunk. She found herself a room to change in and opened her trunk. Inside were a collection of sari's she'd bought while in the market place. The northern clothes she usually wore were much too hot for this climate, and Kaddar was less likely to recognize her if he didn't know she was Tortallian, or at least with the Tortallian party.

The one she chose was a deep lilac color with a gold sash. Two pairs of gold hoop earrings and a pearl necklace and she could pass for a luarin who'd been here all her life. At least so long as she never had to open her mouth. Dragonfly hurried back out to take care of Rikash and Sarra, who were not going to be attending the banquet tonight, for which Dragonfly was infinitely grateful. She gathered up her charges and decided to walk around a little. Sarra trotted ahead, looking through bushes and into the shallow ponds while Dragonfly carried young Rikash.

Just as they rounded a bend, Dragonfly heard footsteps and talking. She made a grab for Sarra but missed and the little girl trotted towards the voices.

"Sarra! Come here! Come to Aunt Dragon!" Sarra turned and trotted over to Dragonfly as Dragonfly herself dove into the bushes. She set Rikash by a tree and let Sarra wander towards another pond, doing a quick binding spell so that the girl couldn't go farther than a few feet from Dragonfly. She quickly peered through the thick hibiscus at who approached.

It was just as she feared: Kaddar. He was walking with Daine and Numair, chatting quietly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to think. She disappears in the middle of the night, leaving no more than a note and a dagger."

"That's Dragonfly for you. We haven't seen her in ages either I'm afraid." Numair remarked tiredly. "She hasn't come to us for help."

Dragonfly was irritated now. Numair wasn't the most subtle of people, and she didn't want to be the one he slipped about if he did. Daine looked over at that exact moment to see a pair of blue eyes wide with fright. Daine's eyes widened as well, and she bit her lip. She looked away, but not before Kaddar noticed her staring at something.

"Did you see something, Daine? Why are you staring into the bushes?" Kaddar remarked.

"I thought I saw something, but it was nothing. Just a humming bird."

"Oh?" Kaddar walked over to 3 feet from Dragonfly. "I don't see any birds at all."

"Hmm. Must have been my imagination."

Kaddar walked off with Daine and Numair as Dragonfly let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for her comfort. She shifted into a tiger, one of her favorite forms, and picked up Rikash, settling him on her neck with Sarra on her back. Sarra laughed and giggled as she rode towards the hall that led to their pavilion.

It was only then that hell decided to break loose. Ysul, on his way from the bathroom towards the banquet, noticed a long, orange and black tail whip around a corner. Remembering the attacks of tigers years ago, he began to summon his eggplant colored gift into his palms and followed the tiger. He came up to find the Salmalín children riding in high style upon the cat. The cat spun around when it heard noises behind it and snarled.

Ysul threw some fireballs to spook the cat into tumbling the children off so he could kill it. The fireballs ricocheted off of a lime colored wall. Ysul threw some more powerful spells, which the wall absorbed before firing them back at him. The lime wall disappeared, revealing the children placed safely near a potted plant and the tiger, fangs bared, preparing to pounce. The muscles in its legs released, sending it hurtling towards Ysul with enough force to stop a charging wildebeest. As he prepared himself for the attack, he realized that it was taking much too long for the cat to reach him, and looked over. There was a thunk, and the cat hit a thick barrier of black fire, laced with purple.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Daine yelled, glaring at the snarling tiger, hunched around her children.

The barrier disappeared, and Daine and Numair came forward to collect their two children. "Dragonfly, what have we told you about walking around looking like a ferocious animal in a foreign palace!" Numair asked sternly.

To Ysul's surprise, the tiger hung it's tail and head mockingly. "Actually, you've said nothing about it." The tiger replied.

"Is this your idea of protecting the children?" Daine demanded, as Alanna grinned.

"The children weren't in a lick of danger until quick draw over there decided he'd shoot first and ask questions later," the tiger replied pointedly, glaring ferociously at Ysul. "Not even a warning before he started blasting at me!"

"Did you think about the fact that maybe he COULDN'T warn you, Dragonfly?" George asked, amused.

"Why wouldn't he be able to, Hmm?"

"He's a freaking mute! That's why!" Daine said harshly. "If you would have let Aly introduce you to him you might have known that and we wouldn't have this issue at all!"

Dragonfly looked thoroughly ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry", she bowed her head to him.

"You could have warned everyone you were going to strut around looking like a 250 lb. block of teeth and muscle, you know." Alanna remarked. "It would have saved Ysul over there a lot of heart strain."

By now, a small crowd had gathered to watch the scolding. His imperial Majesty, Kaddar, Emperor of Carthak pushed his way through the watchers to the small group. Aly and Nawat also made their way through, along with the young lady Dragonfly assumed was Queen Dovasary.

"Dragonfly?" Kaddar asked, looking at the glaring tiger.

"Kaddar." It was a statement, no question.

"You're here?"

"No, really! I had no notion!" The tiger remarked sarcastically.

"You're still bitter then?"

"Bitter? Me? Why would I be bitter? I was only left as second best and forgotten in the midst of a huge wedding ceremony, which you failed to even mention was going to happen when you whisked me off if you'll recall. So, no Kaddar. I'm not bitter. I'm furious." The tiger turned and stalked off, whipping it's tail in fury.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty," Numair apologized. "Dragonfly is… temperamental. And certain events haven't helped her attitude in the least." He bowed to Dove.

"That's alright, no damage done," The young queen replied breezily. Kaddar continued to stare after the tiger, knowing that nothing could undo the damage to her esteem. Ysul watched as well, in wonder. So that was the Dragonfly. The single most powerful mage in the world right now. He had to admit, she made first impressions last.

AN: So… What do you think? I love that song and it just seemed to fit. I actually like Kali/Kaddar and I think it'll work, but I'm still going to play with it a tad. It's just fun to ruin his life… D/N fluff next chapter! Maybe…


	4. Being Rejected

A/N: This chapter will have a little D/N fluff, since I fear Crazy Horse Girl. Gracias to her for beta'ing!

Chapter 4

Daine, Sarra and Rikash in tow, made her way back to the rooms she and Numair were using. Sarra was protesting heavily at having to leave the fight, she was just as curious and precariously annoying as Kit. Rikash was crying out of hunger and need for sleep. Sarra broke free of her mother's hold as soon as they were in the right rooms. She began to rummage in the fruit basket for grapes. Daine sighed heavily and pulled out a cluster for her to munch on. She set Rikash to nursing as she herself grabbed a book to read. Sarra started to play with one of the toy stormwings one of the craftsmen had made her. As she pushed up and down on the head, making it hover above the ground, the door opened again.

Daine didn't even look up from her reading, since the footfalls of Numair were distinctly uneven from a skirmish on the borders that had gotten him an arrow through the thigh for his troubles. A large, weathered hand reached down to stroke his son, now asleep.

"She never would let them come to harm, you know that."

Daine sighed, and set down her book. "I know she wouldn't. I know that she means only the best when she lets them ride her. I know it! But for some reason I feel like she's putting them in danger every time she does it. I've become as over-protective as Alanna and Thayet, even when I promised myself I wouldn't. Now Dragonfly's probably going to disappear again." Daine's grey-blue eyes looked up to meet Numair's black ones.

"I don't know. She may or she may not. And yes, we're both over protective. It comes with being a parent, I think," Numair replied. He gently picked up Rikash, before settling him in his cradle. Sarra, still munching her grapes, trotted over to look at her little brother. The little girl's eyes were inquisitive.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Sarra?"

"Is Rikash gonna have to leave for the universty' some day?"

"If he's as powerful as Daddy, he probably will. You could too, if you wanted to." Daine picked her up and began to wipe the sticky grape sap off of her daughter. "But that's a long time from now."

"And we don't want you leaving any sooner than you have to." Numair remarked. He followed Daine as she settled Sarra into her own, small bed. They both kissed her good night, before closing the door and going into their own room.

"She's two and thinking of leaving…" Daine murmured forlornly. Numair gathered her up in his arms, resting his chin on her curly, brown hair.

"You're worrying about something that won't happen for many, many years. You need rest, Daine." He kissed the top of her head sweetly, smelling the sandalwood soap she used in it.

"I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you do. Not the way you need to. Our children will someday leave home to make paths for themselves, Daine. You know that and I know that. But you shouldn't worry about it the way you do. Sarra and Rikash will grow up to be respectable human beings if we have any say in the matter and you're worrying your head over nothing." Numair held her our and made her look at him. "You worry about things you shouldn't worry about, sometimes, I think, for the sake of worrying about something."

"I didn't used to be like this. You bring out the worst in me," Daine replied coyly.

"That's who I married," Numair smiled. "An impertinent minx with absolutely no cares in the world."

"I've never been carefree, you know that."

"Maybe not care FREE, but certainly not slowed by her cares." He leaned over to kiss her, his lips brushing her hair, eyes, and finally her lips. His hand was loosening the ties on the back of her dress as hers worked on his belt. The kissing, became more and more passionate, and Daine could feel her skin heat up with each brush of his hand over her back. She buried her head in his bare chest, feeling safe, feeling like she wasn't alone in this foreign country. That's when a loud THUNK and a shriek echoed through the pavilion. Daine's dress was sliding off her body, along with Numair's pants when Sarra came screeching in.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She came in, and her eyes got to the size of saucers. The thunk was forgotten. "What cha doing?"

Daine was horrified. Her two year old daughter was seeing something that no little girl should ever, ever see. There was really no way to explain the fact that her mommy and daddy were about to have carnal relations.

The humiliation was not complete yet, however. Dragonfly, long hair flying behind her, pajamas wrinkled, feet stuffed into Santa hat wearing penguin slippers, slid into the room after Sarra. Normally, she would have caught herself before actually hitting the floor on her side. However, the sight of Daine and Numair half-naked captured her attention a moment too long, so she was unable to catch herself. She landed flat on her back.

"Sarra, next time you want your parents, I suggest you knock first."

Daine was turning red, and Numair's eyes had actually surpassed his daughter's in relative size. Dragonfly, seeing that this was going nowhere, grabbed the little girl and dragged her out of the room. "Your mommy and daddy are busy right now, sweetie. The thunk was just a painting falling off the wall in the wind, nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

In the grand tradition of heavy sleepers in the Salmalín family, Rikash hadn't woken up. Dragonfly, with a last smirk, shut the door. They could hear voices coming from the children's room now; Alanna, George, Sir Myles, and his wife had all come to see what had happened. Daine could hear Dragonfly making the quick explanation of where Daine and Numair were, without going into any detail. The voices dissipated, and doors shut as everyone went back to bed. Daine peered out, to see Sarra and Rikash both fast asleep again. Daine sighed and sank back into Numair's arms. This time, they locked the door…

Dragonfly trudged back to her own bedroom. She'd managed to procure a pizza through less that legal means, now she sat down on her bed, which she'd dyed lime green to match her bed at home, and started to eat her spoils. Meat Lover's was her favorite, and she was drinking the Diet Mountain Dew Code Red by the gallon. Her laptop was on, and she was listening to the Simple Plan's Welcome to My Life. A knock on the door interrupted her musings, and she went to get it.

"Hello?" She opened the door, to find herself looking at the mage she'd fought with that afternoon. "Oh, it's you…"

She noticed he was doing something with his hands, and her mind flew back to what she'd learned from Numair so long ago about hand signals. Her mind, dulled by chick flicks and too much pizza, managed to get the gist of it after he repeated it for the 3rd time.

_I wanted to apologize for this afternoon, I made a mistake. _Was what Dragonfly thought he was saying.

"It's not a problem, really. Don't worry about it. We were both stupid." She smiled a little, then motioned for him to come in. She shut the door again.

She sat back down on her bed, and paused her movie. He took another chair.

_You're not going to kill me or anything? Your temper is as legendary as your powers_. He asked.

"Aren't you forward! No, I'm not going to kill you or anyone else while I'm here. Well, anyone except Kaddar. Bloody git."

_Why do you hate him? _

"You've never heard the stories? I'm surprised. I thought all of the Eastern and Southern lands had heard about the great spat between the Dragonfly and the Emperor." Ysul shook his head no. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. He took me back to Carthak after I'd fulfilled my missions. I didn't want to go back to my world anymore. He said he loved me. Said he wanted to marry someone powerful who could help him protect his people. Well, six months later I heard from an ambassador that he and Kali were engaged. I ran away."

_You didn't know up until then? But those talks were taking place for years_. Ysul signed.

"They were. But no one took the time to tell the love struck mage that." Dragonfly sighed. "Second best, like always." The song blared on.

Ysul looked around for the source of the music. _Where's that coming from?_

"Hmm? Oh. I forget you're not used to my gadgets. It's a CD player." She held out one of her cases. He looked at it curiously, before handing it back to her.

_What's that?_ He pointed to her laptop, where she had started to play The Stepford Wives.

"It's a laptop computer. For playing games, writing things, playing movies, that sort of junk." He peered at the screen for a moment, where she'd paused an image of Glen Close in the book club scene. She hit play again, and Ysul nearly jumped out of his skin when it began to move.

Dragonfly laughed as his hand hit the pizza box. She pulled it out of the way before he fell on it, and saved her glass of bright red soda as well. She jammed a piece of pizza in her mouth after using a charm to warm it up. She handed him a piece as well, and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not trying to poison you, I swear."

He took a bite. _Where on earth did this come from? It's not bad._

Dragonfly tried to look innocent. "I went back to my world for a bit. There's just no pizza parlors here."

Ysul nodded. _You're not what I expected. _

"I'm never what anyone expects. If I was, then I'd be predictable, and I hate being predictable."

He chuckled silently.

"I don't mean to pry, exactly. But I'm curious. How did you loose…?

_King Oron's torturers, when I was little. They thought I was a spy, or rather, Oron did. The torturer's knew I wasn't, but they didn't care. My mother tried everything to get it back. Spells, hedge witches, everything. Never came to much. I wasn't even supposed to live. But I did._ He pulled down the collar on his jacket. His neck was a mass of scar tissue. Dragonfly's eyes widened and she gasped. _It hurts sometimes, even now._

"That's awful," Dragonfly murmured. She met his gaze, "May I?"

He nodded, unsure of what she was going to do. Her hand gently rested on his neck, lime colored fire rippled gently into his skin. The sore pain that had always been resting just below the surface dissipated for the first time in a very long time. Some of the scars

disappeared. Her hand came away, and he missed it's warmth.

"Did that do anything?"

He nodded, his eyes wide. _It's not sore anymore. Thank you. You're a healer too? No one ever mentioned that. _

"Alanna the Lioness taught me, long ago. It comes in handy during battles, being able to heal yourself." She grinned impishly. "How old are you?"

_21 in November. You?_

"I'm 18 since last May." She smiled.

_I'm tired, and I should let you get back to what ever you were doing._ He picked up her hand and kissed it_. I'm_ _sure we'll get other opportunities to talk during your stay. _

"I'm sure we will." She opened the door for him. "Good night, Ysul."

_Good night, Dragonfly. _He signed as he walked away.

A/N:. Please Review!


End file.
